


Baby Daddy

by TheLittlePotato



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awkward Boners, Baby Daddy, Daydreams, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittlePotato/pseuds/TheLittlePotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto never thought that today was the day he would become a baby daddy to Akaashi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bokuto only wanted was to pee in peace. 

Not pee in pieces! 

From contently whistling as his urine exited from his body to see a little, tiny, stick of doom. 

He screeched at the sight of it, having him accidentally pee on the floor. He is currently having a debate in his head to whether pick a side to panic first. 

Akaashi would be pissed of him if he ignored the obvious mess on the floor. But how can he stay away from the pregnany test on the trash can beside the toilet. 

"Akaashi would tell me about that," he hummed as he is exploring at the depths of his thoughts.

He imagines the Omega flustered while trying to explain that he has a bun in the oven. Fidgeting in front of Bokuto, glancing at every second of his while he stutters his confession. 

"Koutarou," the thought of having his mate calls him by his first name, he felt paradise.

If that's possible.

He envisions himself as confident, nonchantly looking at his mate with interest and curiousity in his eyes.

"Yes, Akaashi?" He cups the chin of his mate and made him looks at him in the eyes. 

The Omega blushed even more, hypnotized by his owl-like he has.

"I'm..." his raised a brow at him, closing the gap between them. Narrowing it down, feeling their lips closer. 

"Preg-" Akaashi couldn't continue. Bokuto has kissed him, he moans as the Alpha's tongue going deeper in his mouth.

Exploring and tasting the Alpha.

It turns the Omega on.

"Ah, Kou~"

"Tarou!" He stopped dazing himself from his sexy daydream as the real Akaashi stood behind him, looking obviously annoyed.

He was in trouble.

"Ah..." the Omega pointed out the boner he has, while holding the pregnancy stick on his hand.

What was he doing? How did ended up in this situation?

The fuck!?

He straightened his positioned, placing his boner gently in his pants, and cleared his throat, looking at Akaashi with confusing anger and disbelief. 

"What is this!?" He tried to look angry but the Omega was smiling at him in such fondness and a glow that he saw in Kenma when talking about babies.

He couldn't be angry at that.

Then, Akaashi came towards him, closing the gap between them and kissed him on the lips.

He whispered, "You're gonna be a baby daddy."

Although with an akward boner, he fainted.


	2. ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, a reader wanted bokuaka and kuroken discussing about babies.. and here it is! i hope you all like it
> 
> grammatical errors and typos can be seen and read

Bokuto sees this as the new jurassic park movie. The creature were loud, tiny, and energetic kinda like but not the tiny part of course. Of course he has a similarity with the said creatures is that they are both cute and can capture hearts of one they truly desire. What a sap!

He groaned in boredom mixed with interest, ''Ugh, kids.'' Beside him was Kuroo who smirked at his expression still the other Alpha suffered along with him. They can't handle the torture anymore!

''Akaashi,'' he whines and was grateful to caught his Omega's attention. Although, his victory was cherished until it ends as Akaashi glared at him for disturbing the conversation between him, Kenma, and other mothers, pregnant or not, had about pregnancy. Kenma and Akaashi were convinced to have people with experienced are better than the books about the same topic and somehow they dragged their Alphas in the park without anything to do.

At all. 

Sure, there were fathers in the park but it seems they were busy running around, chasing their kids from doing who knows what. Bokuto saw a kid throwing dog shit onto his dad which thankfully landed nearby to where the dad was sitting. He can only imagine having the shit perfectly thrown on to the dad's face and he had the sudden urge to puke from his shitty imagination. No pun intended. If that was considered as a pun.

He heard laughs from the Akaashi's group and saw his Omega smiled as one of the mothers introduced his baby to him. The baby wrapped Akaashi's finger and the Omega eyes shined with wonder and love from it, Bokuto knew from the display that Akaashi was going to be a wonderful mother and it is a fact. Kenma stared at the baby with focus as if he was inspecting his clothes and behavior. The mother of the baby saw Kenma from the side and made his son looked at the Omega, Kenma was shock, obviously.

Bokuto couldn't see what the baby was doing to make Kenma blushed like a ripe tomato, the mothers even Akaashi just laugh. 

''Man, I can't wait to see my baby when it arrives,'' Kuroo stated, his eyes never leaving his kitten, ''I won't stop hugging him and kissing him, like I always do with Kenma.'' He was happy for his friend, comparing himself and his friend, Kuroo would be a perfect candidate for parenthood. He was mature and loving when he wants to be and he know what he is doing with everything he does. 

Unlike him, completely opposite. 

''I'm scared,'' Bokuto confessed out of the blue, looking at the cloudy sky, ''what if I fail as a dad? And my baby doesn't want me. What if I make a mistake and Akaashi and my baby won't forgive me and ask for a divorce?'' He closed his eyes and let the cold air embraced him whole. 

A few months have passed by and the pregnancy let him see and experience of what it takes to be a family. First of all, handling a pregnant Akaashi was no doubt stressful especially with his work sometimes got in the way, sometimes he can't simply relax and have some time for himself. How much more if there was his baby that needs constant care and affection from both of his parents. Bokuto knew there's going to be sacrifices he has to make for his family but he was afraid to let everything go. 

Yet he was willing to do so, just like his dad and he wanted to become a father that his child will look up to. 

''Bro, sometimes in life there are roles in life that you aren't prepared to become but,'' he stares at his bro, hoping for him to continue to what he is supposed to say, ''if it means being with the person you love, I don't mind. It doesn't exactly mean changing everything about you just as long you're doing the right thing.''

Words of wisdom from his bestest bro. He had needed that advice and good thing his bro knows what to say.

A slimy but warm object hits his face and landed on his lap, he glanced at it and shit.

''AH!'' 

It was shit


	3. 3

Bokuto knows it takes time to get used to to the word "PATIENCE." He hardly has patience embedded within his little head, and yeah he admitted the fact that his head could sometimes be a bit _airy._ Like a huge amount of helium stuck in his brain and make him _floaty_   in certain situations.

And yes, Kuroo just taught him chemistry to aced a test he failed the first time. BUT, he exactly remembered helium considering the time he used it twice on a bros night out with his bestest bromance of his entire life. Maybe he and Kuroo should have a double wedding and do a mini volleyball game with the bouquets as the balls. 

"Koutarou," Akaashi called him and his eyes redirected from the cemented floor to his beloved husband.

"What do you think?" his husband asked and spun around a few times on front of him.

Bokuto could have said more but what will he say? He was speechless by the stunning floral maternity dress that seems to fit perfectly his mate, as if it was especially made for him. The pink floral design, the clear bulge that the dress seem to show and how Bokuto could simply guess that the fabric was soft for his callous hand to glide against it. 

Bokuto wanted to touch, to feel, and get close as possible, his desire grew and gulped the unnecessary saliva that was forming on his mouth. 

"I... " Bokuto answered and Akaashi seems to eager to know. His mate got closer and, damn, Bokuto clearly noticed the winged eyeliner and Akaashi's lips on a darker shade of pink, well he did witnessed his mate putting a tint of make up at home before they arrived at the store. 

 "Well?" Akaashi questions further and frustrations began creep down his head wondering will this end. He truly wanted to speak but considering the circumstances, his dumb ass couldn't even mutter a simple compliment.

How all of the days, why was this one will be the moment to where he can keep his mouth shut? Unintentionally no doubt about. Still...

Bokuto can hear giggles and small talks from the other side but didn't bother to look. A minute passed by and he couldn't reply. 

Akaashi clicked his tongue and turned his back against him. "You know, I'm gonna change. I don't this outfit look great on me at all." Akaashi got inside the changing room, sliding the curtain to the other side and now it was that moment Bokuto knew he fucked up.

What!? How the hell does his mate think of that?

"WAIT!" he slides the curtain and he witnessed his mate shirtless, naked except for the boxers he was wearing. And god, he was beautiful even without clothes to increase his appeal. He was there, bare and open just for his mate, unintentionally. 

"Koutarou!" Akaashi shouted, flustered at being exposed. "Close the curtain!" 

He did he was told and just did what his told him to do, he hugged his mate and placed his face close to his scent gland and smelling his scent. Bokuto moaned, his blood pumping, his heart accelerating in quick beats and his hands roams to feel the exposed, soft skin. He couldn't believe that Akaa- no, Keiji was his. 

"You're beautiful, pretty, smells good, gorgeous, sexy, and most of the time you take my breath away," Bokuto heard a gasp. "And sometimes I considered myself lucky to have you as my mate even though I'm barely the Alpha you wanted me to be. I'm not smart and I get moody to the point everyone is annoyed with me. I'm really not good looking and most people just my looks bizarre and creepy. I'm childish and I can't read the atmosphere clearly. So, yeah, that is why wanted to say but I don't know how to say it earlier."

He hugged his mate tighter but leaves some space for the baby between them. He doesn't want to have a face-to-face contact. He doesn't want to know the reaction. He's scared, he really is. He doesn't want to be judged negatively to the man whom he really love deep within his heart. He even love their baby already, wanting and wishing to know what they will look like but he truly hopes their baby would mostly be like Akaashi. 

He's scared to have his son be the main of laughter and insults from people around him. Bokuto knows what's that feeling is like. 

"Koutarou, I know that," Bokuto looks up to his mate, seeing his omega teary eyed and he hated it. Bokuto doesn't want to ruin the make-up that Akaashi took time and dedication just to look beautiful. Well, he knows that even with zero make-up on his face, Akaashi still looks stunning. 

"And it took me a long time to get used to your behaviour," Bokuto pouted and Akaashi chucked. "But once I realized that I have feelings for you I started to wonder why... Why would I fall for an adult size baby but I don't know. I couldn't find a reason for it, but I was happy and I felt like I became crazy for loving you."

"Today and in the future, Bokuto, I will always love you." They kissed, neither long nor long but still filled with passion. 

"You're really pretty with the dress, Keiji," Bokuto complimented. "You're really pretty no matter what."

The two bought three maternity dresses after that but they can't help being stared by the majority of shoppers - shippers, that's what they should be could - and staff from the shop. They soon became the famous couple of the shop and nobody can't help but enjoy seeing their antics so open for many to see - and ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im here to drop an unexpected chapter.. XD the link to the dress that keiji was wearing https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1HKGNKFXXXXcvXXXXq6xXFXXXs/Bohemian-Cotton-font-b-Maternity-b-font-Summer-Dress-Tunic-For-Pregnant-Women-Embarazba-font-b.jpg

**Author's Note:**

> Something to do while in vacation... and for inspiration
> 
> Sorry grammatical errors and typos


End file.
